Nightmare's Strings
by Automail-gHost
Summary: What if Pitch's defeat was a ruse? What if he took advantage of their lowered guard and attacked? What if he shot Jack? Poisoned by the sand of fear, the winter spirit falls into a deep coma. The only way to save him is for them to go inside his mind; giving the Guardians a front row seat to all the pain he has been through. AU Movie Ending.


**Hello there!**

**Did anyone else fall in love with the movie? 'Cause I know I did! Only one thing bothered me... The Guardians.**

**I don't know about you, but I was and still am mad at them! They left Jack alone for 300 years! They only gave him attention when they were mad at him. No wonder he was a trouble maker.**

**Jack must be so traumatized. I mean, really! That much time with NO ONE else! All by himself with everyone else passing though him. We have to keep in mind that he is a child! That's another thing; "We protect all the children of the world" What precluded Jack from that? Oh yes, 'We'll care for everyone else except you till we need you.'**

***Sigh* I don't mean to bash their characters. I know they're good people, they're just kind of oblivious. Some people can be cruel without even realizing it. And that's what inspired this fic! That and my deep desire for some good ol Jack!Whump. XD So be prepared for LOTS of hurt and then at the end, tons of comfort. ;3**

**The Guardians are in for a serious wakeup call...**

**This story starts from Pitch's line in the end of the movie and continues on from there. PM me if you are confused. ;D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

-"Really? Then what are they doing here?"

Nightmare horses slithered into being all around the alcove; their wispy bodies swirling with black sand and ruby red eyes glowing bright.

Jack casually glanced at the new arrivals; his mouth lifting into a smirk before his gaze fell upon Pitch Black once again.

"I think it's _your_ fear they smell."

The Boogeyman gasped; his face twisting into one of terror as the multitude of monsters began to converge on him.

He started to scramble backwards, words dripping in fear slipping from his lips as his attackers blended together into a giant wave of darkness.

"No! St-stop! Stay away! NO-Psych!"

The mask of deceit fell from his features and a malicious grin split his face. The torrent of blackened sand suddenly ceased their chase of Pitch; rather than consuming him they at the last minute, swirled about his body, twisting and condensing as they did.

Before the Guardians could react, a small arrow was formed and shot towards them.

Time seemed to slow down. As its path became clear, they came to the horrifying conclusion of what was going to happen. All of them screamed; whether it was out of warning or fear they didn't know, all they could comprehend was the black arrow shooting towards none other than Jack Frost.

His eyes widened with shock; his body instinctually arched away from the incoming projectile. But as though he were moving through water, he couldn't get away fast enough.

And then, it hit.

Instantly it's form dissolved, morphing into tendrils that began weaving and soaking into his body. Wherever they touched, fire like knives rippled through his being in their wake.

His cry of agony tore the night.

He was deaf to the chorus of his name, lost in his stifling haze of pain. As his legs gave out from underneath him, he vaguely registered landing on something other than snow. Violently shaking hands clawed blindly at his chest, desperately trying to incite relief.

Wave upon wave of heat coursed through his veins, burning his insides and melting his senses. He couldn't even feel the hot tears leaking down his face.

Tremors racked his body; his legs kicked at no particular target and his arms swung about wildly. His eyes flickered back and forth, cloudy with pain and never really focusing on anything.

Jack wheezed pathetically; he gasped once, and then twice, before he began coughing harshly as his body desperately tried to draw breath into his oxygen deprived lungs.

Suddenly, he froze. His body stopped seizing and for a second, he didn't breathe. After what felt like eternity, he sighed deeply; and in North's shaking arms, Jack fell deathly still.

* * *

**So? Interested? Hate it? Love it? Think my writing is horrible? Drop me a line and review to let me know! I always want to improve. They also make my world go round and inspire me beyond words. XD**

**See you next chapter!**

**That is... If people review...And it's liked...**

**Anyhow...Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Automail-gHost ;3**


End file.
